Jerry Loves Kate
by Shadowgate
Summary: A romance story in South Park. The next generation finds romance like Stan and Wendy did before them.
1. Chapter 1

Jerry Loves Kate

By Shadowgate

Chapter 1

…...

Contains OCs.

…..

Jerry Marsh and Kate Broflavski were at Starks Pond. Jerry took her hand. He told her he wanted marry her when they grow up.

Kate giggled and Jerry snapped "what's so Goddamn funny?"

Kate said "easy you are squeezing my hand too hard."

Kate went on to explain to him "we're so young you don't know what's going to happen in 20 years. But I will admit your pledge was very sweet."

After telling him how she really felt she pulled him in for a hug.

All of a sudden Melissa Cartman came along.

She told them she was finished serving her time at home grounded for the go-fund-me project. Then she asked "why the fuck are you two hugging?"

Jerry said "leave it to Melissa Cartman to ruin a great moment."

Melissa just scoffed. She didn't enjoy seeing them get any pleasure out of their new found true romance. But Melissa could see no less that it was true romance just as clear as Jerry and Kate themselves.

About 15 minutes later all three left the park and they headed home to their parents. Melissa had nothing to say to her parents about a newly discovered romance, or a damn thing else for that matter.

When Jerry got home he yelled "MOM, DAD, I need to talk to both of you right away. I got big news."

Stan and Wendy rushed out of their kitchen to see Jerry standing right at the front door.

Wendy asked "what's the big news Jerry?"

Stan said "oh shit there's always big news."

Jerry said "don't worry dad this is great news and there's nothing weird about it like that news report two weeks ago about that crazy man running through town at 2AM yelling "MY NAME IS BUTTERS STOTCH AND ALIENS FROM OUTER SPACE JUST SHIT ALL OVER ME!"

Wendy said "well I figured you had better news than that fucking news report. Now tell us exactly what your big news is my dear son."

"Kate and I have fallen in love. I mean it mom it's no joke, no lie, and we want to get married when we grow up. You two along with her parents and Melissa's parents grew up in this town and got married and we'll be the next generation. "

Stan said "you sound serious about loving her I'll say that much."

Jerry said "yes dad because I am serious. You two fell in love in fourth grade and now look a married couple today. Here I am in elementary school with Kate and we're in love. We're going to grow up in this town and get married just as you two did and now you know the future today."

Jerry smiled and went galloping up the stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry Loves Kate

Chapter 2

….

Jerry and Kate spent the day at school. They talked to each other here and there but nothing romantic. When they got off the bus Jerry ran to Kate who was clearly headed home.

He said "Kate!"

Kate turned around and said "oh Jerry how are you?"

Jerry said he was doing great and the only reason he talked to her off and on in school was because in school you have to focus on lots of other people and things. He went on to say "now that we're home we can focus upon our new found romance."

Jerry took Kate by her hand.

Kate said she totally understood because school was school and "Jerry we must not make our relationship the center of attention in school because the disruptions wouldn't give anybody peace including us."

Jerry agreed and they walked hand in hand to Jerry's house.

They both went upstairs to his room.

When they got there they held hands again.

Jerry said "you know with you here home sweet home just got sweeter than ever."

Jerry played the song Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue on his IPAD.

After the song the two felt so warm. Then they suddenly heard Stan yell "Jerry, Kate, Melissa is here."

They both groaned. They knew their romantic moment would come to an end due to foolishness.

When Melissa got upstairs she said "look I found a dinosaur costume my mom wore as a kid to cause ruckus. Did you know that people have gone out into public randomly with dinosaur costumes on to scare people? It's hilarious."

Kate said "I think it's a little bit for you and for people who've been unexpectedly hassled by those showing randomly in dinosaur costumes I don't think they ever laughed."

Jerry commented "we sure didn't laugh. We were in the middle of a warm moment and you had to do something stupid."

Melissa snapped "it was funny."

Jerry and Kate both took a deep breath.

Jerry said "what is wrong with her?"

Kate answered "if half the horror stories I've heard that took place in South Park years before we were born are true then she gets it from her father's side."

Jerry said "forget at least half the stories from the past if you can for you'll sleep much better if you do. Oh and Kate one other thing. She definitely gets it from her father's side."

Jerry walked over to Kate and said "South Park is our home and it's not the redneck town it used to be. We have electricity and indoor plumbing. Plus we have all the modern stores that any community has."

Jerry began to sing the Scorpions song "My City My Town, deep in my heart I'm so proud."

Jerry and Kate hugged tight.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry Loves Kate

Chapter 3

….

Jerry went over to Kate's house after school. She called him up to his room and then she played Kiss Calling Doctor Love. Oh how Jerry smiled.

After that Jerry and Kate confronted Bebe and Kyle Broflovski.

Kate said "mom and dad we've informed Jerry's parents. Now we must inform you. Jerry and I are a couple and we plan to marry just as you marry. Hey we both come from parents who were childhood sweethearts and they got married. We will follow in the tradition."

Bebe said "I saw this coming considering the two of you just finished listening to Doctor Love."

Kyle took a deep breath and said "well I can't say I approve of this passionate love so young. The reason I don't approve is well you all are young. Take it slow and no pledges of love or marriage and I hope there's been limited physical contact."

Kate's eyes looked straight ahead at her father and she said "what was that all about?"

Kyle exhaled and said "I just mean I hope that you've only had a few hugs and a kiss. I hope there has been no intercourse."

Kate said "oh dad that is so embarrassing to me."

Jerry felt his heart sink and a lump in his throat.

Kyle said "well even at your age hormones to go wild. Your mother was quite a runaround active girl at your age and I want you to take it slow."

Bebe said "oh Kyle honestly."

Kate yelled "HEY BIG DADDY IF MY MOM GOT TO SPREAD IT AROUND IN FOURTH GRADE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME I CAN'T."

Kyle yelled "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

Jerry yelled "DON'T YOU SCREAM AT MY WOMAN LIKE THAT GODDAMN IT!"

Kyle pointed out "Since Stan and I are super best friends and your mothers are also super best friends we have equal disciplinary rights. Kyle grabbed a wooden paddle off a shelf in the living room and both love birds got whacked."

Bebe called Wendy to let her know that both children were given spankings.

Bebe explained that both children blew their tempers.

When Jerry arrived home his father Stan asked him "what happened while you were visiting Kate? We got a call that you and Kate were bad."

Jerry said "we spoke out of line but our love will never die."

Stan responded "could you explain a little further please?"

Jerry said "well when Kate and I told them the truth about our relationship Mr. Broflovski was less than thrilled. He said that since we were so young he wanted us to take it really slow. He wasn't crazy about our passionate pledges. Well then Kate told him off, then he told her off and I yelled at him for talking to my mother that way. I won't say we didn't deserve the paddle but Kate and I aren't changing our feelings for each other."

Stan asked "why exactly would Kyle even have a problem with this?"

Jerry replied "talk to mom because Mrs. Broflovski called her after we were paddled."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry Loves Kate

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

Jerry and Kate marched hand in hand to confront the son of a tyrant who was unhappy about their relationship.

Kyle gave them a small smile.

Jerry stated firmly "I know we got into an argument and I don't want to repeat that. All I will say is the clear truth and that is we are a couple."

Kate pleaded "oh daddy why can't you accept that?"

Kyle replied "I can my beloved daughter. I guess I have a little bit of my mother in me. It's hard for a father to see his little girl grow up. Then the discussion about marriage made me go off just a little bit."

Kyle looks to Stan and Wendy who are standing at the end of their driveway and he yells to them "Stan you know I would never abuse either of our children. I just got mad about the disrespect."

Stan nodded and Wendy said "I know Kyle and I know you can see what a cute couple they make."

Melissa Cartman stepped in and said "my dad doesn't want to admit it Kate but you and your boyfriend do make a beautiful couple. I know I will stand by you."

Kyle walked up to Jerry and gave him a big hug.

He told him it'd be great if he were to become his son in law. Jerry said "I'm glad you've calmed down and I understand your parental instincts caused you to act up a bit. Also you mentioned having a bit of your mother in you as a reason for acting up. Is it actually true that your mom once tried to nuke Canada?"

Everyone one laughs and smiles and it turns out to be a wonderful day.

THE END


End file.
